onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Do-S
"Monster Princess" Do-S (怪人姫弩S, Kaijin Hime Do S; Viz: Monster Princess Super S) was a Demon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. She was killed by Sweet Mask. Appearance Do-S resembled a human female with long, blonde hair with a black flower on the left side of her head. She had a large chest and wide hips. She had pink eyes with black sclera and a pink, heart-shaped symbol on her forehead, as well as many piercings on both ears. She dressed in a BDSM outfit which was made of straps and held by metal rings revealing her figure and accentuating her curves. She had well-endowed abdominal muscles. Her attire was adorned with high-heeled boots and ripped armed warmers. In addition, she also donned a mask with an "S" symbol over the filters as well as a spiked choker. Her unmasked faced had fangs and a long, flexible, slimy tongue. SlingshotSFull.png|Do-S's Full Appearance Dosfull.jpg|Do-S in the anime Do-S_Mouth.png|Do-S without a mask Personality Like her attire suggests, Do-S acted in a similar manner to that of a sadistic dominatrix and princess, such as whipping at her opponents and expecting them to follow her orders to the letter. She was also a sadistic being who liked to toy with opponents she found amusing; playing with Fubuki and suggesting on using her against Tatsumaki. When injured enough in a fight, she abandoned her dominatrix persona and became a ruthless fighter intent on destroying her opponent. When a fight fell out of her favor, she was willing to resort to desperate measures or cowardice, lashing out in desperation, then groveling to Sweet Mask, or sacrificing her slaves to flee from Tatsumaki. She was even willing to offer her services and accept powerful opponents as her master when truly cornered. While normally acting dominant, Do-S was proven to be submissive and shrewd when faced with individuals more powerful than her like Orochi, quickly making excuses to avoid punishment from the Monster King after failing to kill Tatsumaki and Fubuki. She was always eager to add more slaves to her army, jumping at the opportunity to subjugate Narinki's Private Squad and Atomic Samurai's Disciples. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Do-S appears along with the other monsters of the Monster Association simultaneously attacking a random city. She easily defeats Darkness Blade, Saturn Man and Pandaman and explains her abilities to Dynamite Man. She then orders the now hypnotized heroes to attack Dynamite Man, but they are immobilized by the Blizzard Group. Before she is able to retaliate against them, Fubuki stops her whip in midair. Do-S was overpowering Fubuki and managed to turn all of Fubuki's subordinates into love slaves. While Fubuki tries to hold off Do-S's love slaves, Do-S's whip eventually manages to pierce through Fubuki's telekinesis and hit Fubuki. Do-S manage to hit Fubuki multiple times. Believing that she has Fubuki's mind under her control, Do-S approaches Fubuki and tells the hero about her plans to lure Tatsumaki out. Enraged, Fubuki sends Do-S flying back. Before Do-S could get a hold of the situation, Fubuki uses Hell Storm, which slightly injures Do-S. As it turns out Fubuki did not succumb to the monster's mind control, Do-S changes her plans and decides to kill Fubuki instead of using the hero to lure Tatsumaki out. Fubuki tells Do-S that her sister would come anyway. Tatsumaki causes an explosion in the city where Do-S and Fubuki are fighting. Do-S realizes the mistake she has made and immediately tries to make an escape plan. A monster falls in front of Do-S asking for help and warns her of Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki finally arrives and immediately tells Fubuki to go home and that she will handle the rest. Do-S orders her love slaves to attack Tatsumaki as a distraction as she escapes. Tatsumaki immobilizes all of the love slaves, but Do-S manages to escape. Monster Association Arc Back in Monster Association Headquarter where Orochi executes Awakened Cockroach by devouring him mercilessly due to the latter's failure on defeating Genos, Do-S was about to be executed. Thankfully, she is spared on behalf of Gyoro Gyoro's request to Orochi. After the Monster Association managed to recruit the Hero Hunter, Garou, G5 joined into the organization’s ranks after capturing Narinki's Private Squad. Do-S prevents Royal Ripper from murdering the squad and proceeds to brainwash the squad members under Gyoro Gyoro's orders. She later encounters Atomic Samurai's disciples and commands Narinki's Squad to fight them off until Sweet Mask intervenes and asks the disciples to leave so he can finish her off himself. After Sweet Mask ruthlessly slaughters the entire squad, Do-S tries to control him with her whip, but to no effect. She then surrenders to Sweet Mask and frantically begs for mercy, even promising to become his slave. Sweet Mask is unmoved by the monster's pleas and snaps her neck. Abilities and Powers As a demon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Do-S was an extremely powerful being. She was able to give Fubuki a tough fight, albeit by splitting her focus. Gyoro Gyoro mentioned that her unique abilities might give more advantages to the Monster Association, unlike fellow demon-level Awakened Cockroach. Supernatural Abilities Mind Control: Do-S possesses the ability to control the minds of others. She achieves this by hitting them with her whip. Those who are controlled by her, have heart-shaped pupils and are referred as her "love slaves". However, people with strong willpower can resist this power. So far it seems that Do-S needs to strike her victims with her whip in order to control them or it just might be her preference. Gyoro Gyoro noted that this unique ability of hers would give the Monster Association more advantages if she is left alive. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Do-S possesses the raw power to send several people flying with just a crack of her whip. Her whip attacks were noted to be very heavy by Fubuki. Her whip attack eventually pierced through Fubuki's telekinesis when Fubuki was holding off Do-S's love slaves. Enhanced Durability: Do-S is capable of withstanding the psychic attacks of Fubuki, while only gaining several scratches. Enhanced Speed: Do-S is able to escape Tatsumaki after using her love slaves as a distraction. Fighting Style Expert Whip Specialist: Do-S has shown great skill with her whip in combat. She is able to dish out multiple hits with just a single crack of her whip. Do-S uses hypnosis in unison with her whip in combat. *'Heart ♡ Hard ♡ Hit' (ハート♡ハード♡ヒツト, Hāto ♡ Hādo ♡ Hitto): Do-S cracks her whip, sending out multiple slashes at once. This attack is capable of knocking multiple people back many meters. Those who are hit by this attack become her love slaves, which she can control freely and make them usually do her bidding. Equipment Spiked Whip: Do-S wields a spiked whip that turns victims struck by it into love slaves, who are people that will blindly serve Do-S until they die, with a special stimulus. Major Battles Trivia *The "Do" in Do-S' name is written as 弩, which means "crossbow". "Do-S" literally means "Big Sadist". *It was first revealed in a stream that Do-S was a newcomer. Do-S replaced Goddess Glasses's role in the webcomic due to being a design from another mangaka back when ONE was still unemployed. References Navigation fr:Princesse Supersado Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Monster Association Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased